masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Indoctrinated
The Indoctrinated are the most powerful army in known space. They consist of any and every sentient species of able physical build for combat. In terms of ships, a single Alliance vessel is equal to atleast five of their ships, and a single Citadel combat vessel is equal to at least seven, but they have the largest known fleet at around 200,000 vessels, possibly more. The Indoctrinated are a single cohesive army and military force, and because they have spread so fast and consist of so many different species they outnumber both the Citadel and Alliance forces 10 to 1. Indoctrinated Army The main footsoldiers of the Reaper army are the Indoctrinated Soldiers, or Warriors. They all bear a resemblance similar to the one above, only with differences depending on race. All blur the line between machine, and flesh, and all are indoctrinated, but not Husks. Husks are incapable of free thought, incapable of battle strategy, wielding and using their own technology, and overall intelligence. Indoctrinates are capable of everything a Husk isn't, while they lack the numbers the Husks have, they make up for it in stronger individual units, the ability to use weaponry, and other advantages as well. Relations: *The Collector Army *Saren Arterius Soldier Archetypes: *'Indoctrinated Soldier:' Most basic footsoldier, almost always human male or female, almost always wielding biomechanical assault rifles, and almost always accompanied by Husks. *'Indoctrinated Assassin:' Always seen as biomechanical Turians. They are always armed with a powerful sniper rifle integrated into their right arm. *'Indoctrinated Warrior:' Hulking krogan biomechanoids. They generally use their bare hands to smash through walls and pillars. Once they gain momentum, nothing can stop them. Advanced Archetypes *'Indoctrinated Prophet:' The most striking feature of the Prophet is their massive semi-organic headdress. They are almost always a former human female or asari, most likely asari due to their powerful biotics. The Indoctrinated Prophets are amongst the most powerful biotic individuals in the galaxy. Husks *'Husk:' Shock Troopers that run blindly into enemy fire, throwing themselves against their ranks. They lack the coordination and skill of the Indoctrinated cousins. *'Husk Scions:' A bulbous mass of several Husks into one super creature. Scions are capable of launching powerful biotic attacks, and are extremely hard to kill. *'Husk Praetorian:' Praetorian are an armored shell of claws and powerful biotic abilities. They are living tanks and when facing one should bring heavy weaponry to combat. The Avatars When a powerful Indoctrinated individual becomes a Husk, they are generally directly controlled by a Reaper. When this happens, the Husk becomes ten times more powerful than that of normal, ten times more resilient, and ten times more dangerous. These are Avatars, extremely powerful individual Husks that were generally once prominent figureheads in Reaper invasion forces. (For Example: Saren Arterius, the Collector General) If the controlling Reaper is powerful enough, and the Avatar is in the presence of other indoctrinated slaves of its race, the Reaper can control other indoctrinates through this Avatar. Avatars are very powerful Indoctrinates, even though they have no longer any free will. They are usually the single most powerful unit in a Reaper invasion, excluding the Reapers themselves, that is. Aftermath of Indoctrinate Invasions The aftermath of invasions is always the same. Everything on the planet that they visit lies dead. All plant life and fauna withers. Everywhere a ship lands and leaves, or a large army of indoctrinated Reaper slaves goes, a massive, dead, biomechanical landscape follows. They almost always hit an area large enough to be seen from orbit, and in many cases, entire planets lie twisted and broken by the Indoctrinated virus quickly spreading through the milky way. Category:Factions